Mario Saving Christmas
by maranic
Summary: Join Mario, sonic, Spyro, and Rudolph in a big adventrue to save Christmas. But it seem to me it will be more then just christmas they be saving. so come on take a look you might like it.
1. Christmas need of help

**Mario's Christmas; this is somthing i had to make for the sake of christmas hope you like it and tell me what you think so far of this story.**

* * *

**Mario's Christmas**

**At the north poll were Santa Clause lived and many of elves work happily and enjoy working for the big guy in red. But Santa was too sick and Christmas is in one week. But know one knew why Santa was sick he was in bed and was asleep. Rudolph was worried and asks misses Clause. How are we going to do this with out Santa?"**

**Oh dear I just don't know Rudolph. We seem to be in some deep snow here. It seem we might have wait next year. Because my poor Santa is in no condition what so ever he has been in bed for a month now and it seem to me this sickness of his is getting worse every day."**

**No!! so many kids need Santa we need him. I hate it when kids Don't get the present. There has to be some one out there that can do the imposable just like Santa." Rudolph sighs. wait I remember there is a heroes that can do just that." Rudolph said and ran to a news paper and saw the article he was looking for.**

**Mushroom world? Never heard of it but." OH misses Clause I believe he can help us I just know it" as Rudolph Said this he gave the article to misses Clause. Oh dear, Rudolph. He might be the one to help us indeed. We must send a note to him Rudolph?" said misses Clause.**

**In a different dimension where the mushroom Kingdome, and in a small house not too far from the castle there live the famous super Mario bros. and it was snowing all over the mushroom world. Many of the mushroom people that was having a ball of there life in the snow. Many skied, snow board and many more but for the Mario bros they was all cozy in there house. They were decorating a nice and well trim tree like there mustache on there faces. But they were not alone.**

**They had company and they wanted to get always for awhile from there other friends this was sonic he had to get always from Amy. He knew she would fine him soon. Next are Spyro and Cynder. They had to get always because they had not much to do at home so they wanted to see there best friend Mario and Luigi for the winter. This next person is Lucario he had no place to go. But Mario told him to stay with them as long as he wants to and he just did just that.**

**In return Lucario help around the house with luigi. Mario said he did not have to, but Lucario wanted to do to show them how grateful he is to them. So Mario, is Peach going to come over." Said Sonic as he munch down on a gingerbread cookie I don't think so Sonic ,she is been busy Lately, she told me she will comes as soon as she could but that was two day ago." Hey don't worry Mario she come I just know it." said Cynder cheerfully.**

**Mario smiled and said yes she will come I just know it as well." TAP, TAP ,TAP Spyro can you get the door." pleased said Luigi. Sure thing." Spyro replied back and walk to the door and saw a snow man by there door step. Ummm….Mario there seem to be a snowman here with a letter." Said Spyro in a puzzled way. Mario walk to the door and in a surprise way he ask. Umm… may I help you sir" said Mario nervously.**

**The snow man look at him and handed a letter to him and turned back in to snow all over his door step. Mamma-mia!? That was odd.." said Mario in a nerves way. But he closed the door and went to sit down with all his friends that waited for him to read it. Mario did read it and it said**

* * *

Dear Mario; this is misses Clause we are in need of your help. Please Santa is very sick. And we do not know what is the problem but please we need you to help save Christmases. And bring who ever you want to bring with you that wish to help you. Please do it for the children and for Santa. Rudolph will be waiting for you out side when you are ready. Well hope to see you there.

* * *

**Mamma-mia!? Santa is in trouble. That's not good and they are asking for my help. Of course I help." Mario turns to all his friends and I bet you all want to help to huh?" All nodded in agreement. And try to get ready. But for Sonic he did not believe in Santa. Oh come on Mario. It could be a prank you know. I do not believe in this kind of stuff nothing but fiction. really Mario, it just a story.." Mario look at Sonic and rub his chin for a moment. You could be Wright Sonic it could be a prank?"**

will Mario forget about the note. will they save **Christmas!?** stay toon. and fined out soon

* * *


	2. Let'sa go!

well here is part 2 of this story so enjoy. and tell me what you think so far.

* * *

**Mario and his friends were now thinking hard of what to do Of Santa. You know Mario, me and Cynder love to help, but who is Santa Clause" said Spyro. Ummm… well Spyro he is a person that give present to all the children of the world and for people who are in need of many kinds of problems. He douse this once a year in one night. Don't tell me how he douses. It is imposable to know how." Said Mario.**

**And all the people in the world…. Well some make him milk and cookies to show how grateful they are to him. Said." Luigi. Oh and I am one of them that set up the cookie and milk for him and I still do. And every time I wake up in the morning the milk and cookie were eaten and there were presents for me and Mario." Said luigi cheerfully. **

**Wow, I like that to happen to me on my world and meet this Santa Clause?" Said Cynder. That was feeling all fuzzy in side now, and eager to meet this Santa person. **

**Oh give me a break Luigi. You telling me you wake up and fined present under your tree. I don't believe it, and that cookie was probably eaten by Mario when you are knock out cold on you bed. Sonic laugh at this and fell over the stool that he was sitting on.**

**Mario tell him that Santa is real and he did come to are house and give us present." Luigi was looking at his brother for some support and hope his do so and tell Sonic.**

**Mario did not know what to say. When he was a kid he believes in Santa very highly. Mario sigh. Luigi I…….." Mario stop he heard a knock on the door. Tap, tap, tap, Sonic stop laughing and got up. **

**I'll get it, hey maybe this time its Rudolph the red nose reindeer." Sonic started to laugh again as he open the door. Sonic look to see who it was and he stopped laughing. Well Sonic who is it said Lucario that was right behind him. Who wanted to see who it was as well. Sonic was speechless to say a word and closed the door. Mario was looking at Sonic worriedly like he just saw a ghost or some thing.**

**Sonic are you ok." said Mario worriedly. Sonic who was it?" Luigi ask curiously. Sonic was still speechless and did not say word. Lucario open the door again to see who it is and was surprise to see a reindeer with a red nose. HI my names Rudolph. Can you tell me where Mario can be I am not sure this is the Wright house? So can you point him out for me if you don't mine?" Lucario did not know what to say. Umm… well you got the Wright place this is the place of where he lives. Mario and Luigi was up and running to the door to see Rudolph for the fist time in their life.**

**Mama-mea!! " Both the Mario bros shouted but not to loud because t hey did not want to show how excited they are. Wow! You must be the Mario bros it is nice to meet you two at last. I heard lot's of story of you two of how you help and saved many people and so on." Mario could not believe it but Rudolph was still in his teen but it did not matter he look as how the Mario bros imagine when they was kids. **

**So ummm… are you two going to help us after all?" Rudolph ask hopefully. To Mario bros. Both the Mario bros look at each other and nodded at each other then turn back to look at Rudolph. How can we help?" Said Mario excitedly. Well Misses Clause have an idea but she did not tell me and she called a snow wizard to help fined out how to get rid of this sickness that Santa has but know luck yet and she seem to have a mission for you. So common the faster we hurry the faster Santa can be up and ready to go. Rudolph shouted eagerly. And ran of the door step and in to the snow and where he stood a whit mist that swirled was there by him and he jump in.**

**Mario look amaze at this new scene he look to all his friends. Well what are you all waiting for; you want to help to don't you. let's a go." Mario cheered and turn to swirling mist and ran to it every one fallowed Mario jump in it and so did every one else. By a three that was next to Mario's house there is a shadow person and it saw everything. And so begins, I can't wait." The shadow person chuckled and melted back in the shadows **


	3. The North Pole, here we come!

**well here you go next Chapter is up hope you like it. and tell me What you think**

* * *

Mario and his friends were now at the north pole and it took them in a blink of an eye to get there. Rudolph was leading them to Santa's home and work shop now. They were only 20 feet away from the work shop. Mario and his friends look in aw as he saw the worlds biggest work shop of all time. Mama-mea, that is one huge work shop Santa got there." Mario grasps. Wow I can't believe there is a Santa Claus." Sonic admitted. Ha! I told you he was real." Luigi said and poke a figer at sonic.

OW! Ok, ok I deserve that, jeez don't have to rub it in." said Sonic. And cross his arms. In defeat. But then he smirks and made a huge snow ball and waited for every body was ahead of him. Than he threw the snow ball at luigi but it miss when luigi bend over to see a pearl in the snow and pick it up and the snow ball hit Spyro the dragon on the head instead.

Oops." said Sonic. OK who threw that?!" Spyro Snap. Luigi look up to see Spyro face covered in Snow. Uh… Spyro why are do you have snow on your face?" Luigi said. Cynder giggled of how silly Spyro looks. Mama-mea Spyro you- a look-ka like- a Santa Clause." Mario chuckled at this. Uh.. Sorry Spyro, it was accident I swear. Spyro shook the snow of his head. So you want to play huh?" said Spyro with a glint of evil in his eyes with a smirk as well and made a snow ball of his own.

Sonic was not too worried he knew Spyro would not be able to hit him. Common Spyro I'm sorry ok, and common you don't really believe you can hit me with that. Now can you?" Sonic tease. And chuckled. OH yes I can." Said Spyro with determination in his voice. And was about to throw the snow ball.

Mario then spoke up you knows you two are falling be hide Mario shouted. Spyro and Sonic turn to look at there friends. Sonic saw that they were 15 feet away from them and Rudolph was by the door of Santa's work shop. Were you could also see a old but kind lady waiting for them by the doorway patiently. Hey waits for uug…..Sonic stop because Spyro threw the snow ball at Sonic's face directly be for Sonic could say hey wait for up.

Spyro ran to catch up with the rest. I told you I can hit you with a snow ball." Said Spyro slyly. As he ran. Sonic wipe the snow off his face and said hey no fare. I was not paying any attention!" Sonic shouted back. And caught up to the rest in second and also beat Spyro there to.

All Stop at the doorway were misses Clause stood all stared for the first time. Merry Christmas to you all you made it safe and sound. Misses Clause said very Gently Mario walk up to her with his hat off. (just like he did for Peach in Mario 64 just to let you know) OH dear' could it be Mario the famous super Mario. Misses Clause said again in the same tone of voice. Yes it is me Mario yoo-hoo! Mario shouted with two thumbs up.

Oh! this must be all your friends my, my, What a interesting group of friends you have here." Said Misses Clause. Well come in side the work shop it nice and warm and we do not want you and your friends to catch a cold, oh dear heaven no we do not want to let that happen now do we?" Mario and his group walk in side and followed Misses Clause as she and Rudolph lead them.

Mario and his group look in Aw and felt like they were five year olds all over again. Wow look at all theses toys." Luigi gasp In shock. Lucario saw a jack in a box and walk to it. He was curious went to touch it but a funny clown face pop out and made a goofy laugh witch made Lucario jump and made him bump in to Mario that was Wright beside him. Mama-mea Lucario did you just get scared of that Jack in the box toy?" Mario chuckled. No uh... it just Startled Me that all." Lucario muttered.

Sonic and Spyro saw ladders and platform all over the shop to and all could see elves all packing a big red bag. Woe!! Look at the size of that bag of toys." Sonic gasps.

All agreed with Sonic. Now may I ask you dear Mario that I have a mission to give you and your friends if they wish to help? Mario and his friends listen to hear what she has to say. You see my dears, the snow wizard told me Santa is dieing. And douse not have much time the snow wizard told me he got till Christmas be for he passes away."

Mario, his friends, Rudolph and all the elves gasp in horror. All was speechless now and did not know what to say. Misses Clause had a tear roll down her faces she closed her eyes and sniff be for she continue. But, their is hope still, but it will not be easy. For you.". Misses Clause said

Mario step out of the group. Nothings imposable for me to do. And what must I do or should I say us." said Mario as he turn to all his friends that was eager to help as well.

This journey takes place is in the south poll and there is not much there but ice and snow. It was said there is a key that will open a gate there is a plant that that hold honey that can cure all sickness. And you must squeeze the flower to get the honey or so I herd. And you must put it in the container." The container looks like a blue glass water bottle. And misses Clause handed it to Mario.

That is all the information I can give you my dear Mario." The rest is up to you now. To go and fined that honey I wish I could do more for you" and than Misses Clause hand over a small magic bag in red this is a bag that carry many items that will help you a lot on your way it has all your needs…" but that is all I can give you and time is running out."

* * *

**pomise next Chapter will have fighting in it well got to go**


	4. Chapter 4

**well here is the next chapter and this is a longer one as well so get your hot cao cao or hot oatmeal and blaknit if it is cold out there and enjoy the story .and to let you kowe i own no one but the the bad guys.**

* * *

20 minutes went by and all was ready to. Misses Clause went to open up a portal that was the same one that Mario and his friends went in before. Rudolph, I want you to go with them as well. I know your nose will come in handy once again. For I know for sure your noses will light the way in the darkest time of need. And remember you can do anything. That goes for your new friends As well." Misses Clause said gently. Sure thing Misses Clause you can count on us, right Mario?" said Rudolph cheerfully. Mario made a warm Smiled. That kind of reminded Rudolph of Santa Clause him self.

You bet we can do any thing. if we stick together we can do things even greater thane before. We just have to have faith in what we do. Now let's a go!" Mario shouted and said his good bye to misses Clause and all the elf's Rudolph jump in the portal first then Mario then all the rest of the team Sonic was the last to go in and be for he went in the portal he turn around to look at the elves and misses Clause and gave a thumbs Up. Sorry that I did not believe in you guys before and Don't worry will be back sooner then you think."

Sonic then jump in the portal and it closed. And all was silent. Misses Clause was still worried of Santa. How would the world be with out Santa Clause? And she also hope that Mario and Rudolph make it back safe and sound. Oh dear I hope all go's well for them?" as she preyed and all the elves join her.

Mario and the gang made it to the south poll in no time and all was up and walking tore a Mountain about 5 miles always from them. Hey you want me to run there and check it out?" Sonic offered. No we must stay together, Sonic you never know what you run in to." Mario said. All of you know I can out run what ever out there and I can handle my self I mean common I'm Sonic the hedgehog." That reminds me Amy is right there." Said Spyro. Were!?" Sonic panic and went behind Lucario.

Lucario look annoyed. There is no one there Sonic, Spyro was joking." said Lucario irritated. Sonic looks over Lucario shoulders with one eyes then got off of Lucario. Darn it Spyro do not do that. You know how much she scares me. I mean I could be sleeping and she could jumps on me at any second for all I know." Mario look, what are those things?" Cynder interrupted. Mario looks and saw about 30 of them. They seem to be white wolves and I do not think they are here to make friends with us. And they do not seem to be ordinary wolf for all I know."

Mario, Sonic, Lucario, Spyro, Cynder, and Luigi. got in there fighting stance. Mario watch as their new foes were coming closer and fast Mario felt the ground shaking and a giant Claw grabs Mario by the leg and pulled him deep with in the snow. And the wolves dive in the Snow and disappeared with out a chase. Mario no!!" Shouted Luigi as he started to dig in the snow and determine to get his brother but their was no hope for him to dig him out. Sonic watch as Luigi digs furiously. Spyro Lucario and Cynder grab luigi to stop digging because he was not getting any ware.

What just happen?" Said a very stun Rudolph. I do not know Rudolph, but we can not do much. Said Spyro. Wright now we should keep going, that's what Mario would want." said Sonic sadly. As they all continued on to ware Mario wanted them to go and that would be the mysterious mountain. You know what I think." Said Lucario. And that is." Said Luigi glumly. I think those strange wolves wanted to distract us as they wait sneakily for what ever that wanted to grab Mario." Some how I to think that what they plan as well Cynder muttered. In agreement. Every body nodded as well. And they seem to want Mario and they see to know Mario and have a great chance that Mario is still alive." Sonic said with a smiled of hope on his face. Maybe Said Rudolph sadly but also hope that sonic was Wright.

Rudolph was now deep in thoughts of some how he feel like he just lost a most presses friend of all time but he just met Mario. But yet his heart hurts and so did every body else that also felt the same way especially Luigi. All said nothing as they continued on to the Mountain sadly but still determine to help save Christmas and Santa from the deadly sickness he has.

Mario woke up in a dark lair or some sort. Owe my head." Mario groaned in pained Mario look to see if he had any broken bones he stood up with a little struggle. Mario looks at his surrounding he could see a little bit and there seem to be two tunnels. Mario did not dare to shout for his friends because he did not want get any things attention down here. And when he looks up, he saw sharp ice cycle that would look as if they would fall any second now.

Mama-mea I better get out of here and fined my friends quickly." Mario muttered to him self. Mario walk down the left Path and hope it will lead him to the mountain and hope to fine his friends there as well for that is his greatest Chance to fine them. As Mario walk he could hear his foot steps but they seem to be to loud to be his he stop walking and all was quiet.

Hmmm… Mario moaned but continued on. As started to walk he felt a cold breath upon his neck. Mario then stop and turn to see a huge giant Scorpion in was ten time bigger then Bowser (from the Mario 64 game. huge huh?) the Scorpion poison Stinger Came down on Mario. But Mario rolled out of the way. And as he did so he charge up his fire brand ( that he got from Mario &Luigi saga if you did not Play it you should, to get a idea of how it look like) Mario ran to the deadly giant Scorpion with his fire ball in his hand. Mario saw a deadly Claw that was going to Snatch him and it would of cut him in half. But Mario Jump high in the air and did a summer south as well.

Yikes!! That was a close one." Mario Gasps. Mario then saw that he couth the Scorpion off guard Mario used this opportunity in the air to Blast out many fireballs at the Scorpion. And Mario aim was true he hit the eyes of the giant deadly Scorpion. Witch Made the Scorpion scream in Pain the Scream was like a terrible and awful high pitch sound that made Mario close his ear when he landed on the ground.

Mario went on his knees because it was too much for his ears to handle but he hang in there the Scorpion scream made all the sharp ice cycle fall and they all went down hard on the Scorpion. Mario was lucky all the sharp ice cycles had miss him but one would have got his head if he was not leaning a little forward. Mario opens his ears and saw that the Scorpion was now dead by the sharp ice cycles. Mama-mea that was a close call for me." Mario muttered. Mario then sigh I'm sorry that it has to be this way." Mario said sadly to dead giant monster. Mario then continued on down the tunnel and knew he just cause many attention to the creatures that lurk in the dark

On the top of the icy cold mountain there was a layer. In the middle of this layer there was a crystal ball on a ice table of some sort and there was the same shadow person looking in the crystal ball watching Mario as he walks thru the dark tunnel. Interesting he is much of threat to me then I thought. But it won't matter Santa will be dead and they never fined the key for the gate that the honey of healing lies. Soon Christmas will have no Santa Clause and Christmas will never exist." HA! HA! HA! The strange shadow person laughs evilly. Soon all will fall be for me. My Darkness will spread over this pathetic world. All shall be mined at last!"

* * *

**What will happen to Mario will he fined his way out, is he going the Wright way to the mountains of were his friends are heading. And who is this evil guy? Will are heroes succeed, will Santa be ok will he get the honey for this unknown sickness. Or will the world plunge in to Darkness of this strange new foe as he promise. Well fide out soon. And if you want to see next chapter I work even faster on it. For you to see, So review for me will ya!! GO!! MARIO!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**look i am to lazy at saying something so just read and get a blanket if it cold with some hot othmeal or** **somthing and read and tell me wht you guy think ok.**

Sonic and the gang was half there to the mountain and no matter what they do they could not get the memory out of there head of there friend Mario being drag by the monstrous Claw down to the earth below. What do we do when we get there Sonic?" Spyro muttered. Why do you ask me… well I guest we go there and fined something that look like a gate. And we… fined a key."

Sonic stop he then looks at Rudolph. Hey Rudolph do you know any thing of this honey we must fine and a gate, oh and key of ahhh…?" NO I do not know any thing of this honey my self I am just as confuse as you are Sonic. I am just being in your way for all I know."

What?" in are way no your not, we need you just as we need Mario for this mess we are in." Spyro was doing his best to stay cheery for Rudolph and encourages every body to stay strong for if there strength was broken they would surly fall apart and fall to the Danger that lurks in the snow storm that they are in.

Lucario look at the weather so did Luigi. Lucario and Luigi they were ahead of the group but not to far from them. Luigi saw a cave up ahead about 100 feet to left of them and it seems to be abandon or so he hopes. Lucario go to the group and tell them that we still have a day ahead of us until we get to the mountain. But for now we need to fine a place to rest and that cave seem to a warm place to stay warm for the night. And we need a place to sleep for now because this snow storm is getting worse this very second."

Lucario look at Luigi for a moment. Be for he replied. Sure thing my friend. But if I may ask. I want you to know that will fined Mario I know he is alive I am sure of it. Just has faith my friend and will fine him sooner then you think." Then put a hand on luigi shoulders luigi smiled at him and turn to look at the mountain. For a second luigi thought he heard an evil laugh in the wind witch gave him a jump but made sure no one seen him do that.

One hour went by and all was in the cave and all work to getter to close the mouth of the cave by using snow. It was said that doing this will make the cave warmer in the winter times. After all was done Sonic found a lot of fire wood and put theme together (do not tell me how he got them he just did ok)

Spyro lit the wood with his fire breath all sat down by the warm fire? Luigi grab the red bag that was given to them by misses Clause. Luigi look to see what could be in it, but when he stuck his hand in it he felt nothing in the bag. Mama-mea there is nothing in it at all." Luigi said disappointedly. Rudolph smile. You have to think of what you want from the bag and you may get it." Rudolph Said.

Luigi look at Rudolph with a puzzle face. Luigi then dug in the bag and thought of a sleeping bag and when he pulled his hand out he had a sleeping bag in his hand. That's so cool said Sonic in a surprised tone. Luigi pulled out 5 more of the sleeping bag and gave each one to his friend luigi pulled some food, warm drinks and some pillows and every body was nice and comfortable and warm.

I know I should not bring this up but I feel kind of guilty of binge nice and warm when Mario is out alone and cold out there and I bet he is hungry." said Cynder glumly. The group did feel that way but they have to do what they have to do to stay warm and to stay alive. But all did not say a thing after that and went in their sleeping bags and went o sleep and hope the storm will die down tomorrow.

Mario was now tired and hungry as he walk but that did not stop him he felt like he was walking in this tunnel for days. Oh boy it likes there no end to this tunnel." Mario muttered. Mario then heard a wolf that howled some ware in the tunnel. Witch made Mario jump a little and look in front and back of him left and right of him as well. But nothing was there. Mario waited for the howl to stop and for it echoes to stop to. When all was silent again. Mario sigh at went on.

Mario walk for one hour now and he was now loosing patients. Mama-mea I want to get out of here already." Mario sign again. So you are trap you say, well we seem to have something in common. My human friend. Mario looks to his right to see a she wolf in the dark corner of the tunnel. That had spoken out of the blues. Mario gasps of how huge and tall this wolf is. She was a pier white wolf but she was no ordinary wolf that for sure any human could of ride upon this wolf and she would not even know that she has the extra weight on her back. She stood on all four. Her powerful legs look as it they could take her many and many of miles with out breaking a sweat. She had golden eyes

And many would think she was the queen of the entire wolves and little that Mario knows she is. Hello Mario it is nice to meet you." The wolf said gently. Hey how do you know my name and who are you?" Mario demanded at once. The white wolf made a small but gentle Smile I know many of things and I been down hear for years. My name is Sandra queen of the south poll I have been imprisoned by the shadow mage name Sharkarken he now rules this land and my people he force them to if not he will destroy me and if I die the south poll will sink to the bottom of the deep sea. I never grow old but I can be killed." Why should I believe you how do I know your not trying to kill me?" Mario said sternly.

Please I am a friend not your foe and I will do any thing to get out of hear. And I know you Mario I watch you when you born and grew be for my eyes. You are the one that will help my people I know because I seen the future. And we can not get out of here because you must destroy the metal draconian.

That is not to far from here for there is a cave of were he guards a Staff that belong to me and he wields it as well with out it I am powerless and I am no mach against him he is a bigger then I, and…."Sandra sigh why am I telling you this you do not believe me do you?" Mario looks at her and seen a tear run down her snout. Mario felt sorry for her now and he did believe her. And wanted to help her.

But he wanted to know how she knew him when he was born. But forgot it for now. Ok I do not know how powerful this draconian is but if we work as a team I bet we can beat him." Mario said gently. You will help me. Oh thank you Mario. And I will lead you to the gate of the honey of healing for I know where it lies. After we beat Sharkarken for he wish to stop Christmas and to kill Santa. For Santa also holds a power great as mined that keep the balance of this worlds good and evil. But I do not expect you know and I want to keep it that way. I'm sorry, it is a story that must never be told and for this world to never think and know."

Mario some how did not want to know anyway. Some how he believes that thing are meant to never know and he respects that. OK Sandra if you may I would want to get some rest first. And I am hungry. And how did you survive this long down here?." Mario said suspiciously.

Easy and if you are hungry well lucky I have some magic left." Mario gasp as he saw some pizza, hot soup and hot Cocoa and a blanket for him. Sandra laid down as Mario sat down and ate the food. Mario said thank you with all his heart. They talk and talk as well. When it got late Mario went to sleep but Sandra stay awake to make sure nothing harms Mario and her self that can take their life if they wanted to of what ever lurks in the darkness.

Back at the south poll in Santa room were he lay in the bed asleep. This sleep of his was like a coma he is in but he woke up but can not comprehend or speak at all. Misses Clause was on the chair next to Santa, She look out the window to hope that Mario Rudolph and the rest of them will be back soon and safe.

Oh dear one day has past now four more to go I hope nothing bad has happen?" Misses Clause said in a sad but gentle way she knew that it would take more then a day for the heroes to return and for them to return home.

Oh how far I am

Oh how I miss the warm sand

As a hero I will return

Please have no concern

Christmases give me a warm feeling of you

I will return for this is true

And I will not com back alone

For we will come home

When ever you feel cold

Let my heart warm you soul

No matter how far, are hearts

Is even closer

Oh how far I am

Oh how I miss the warm sand

As a hero I will return

Please have no concern

* * *

**This poem was made by my little brother he wanted me to put it for people to see I do not know why he want me to put in this story but when I look at it I knew why.**

**Well Mario was able to eat and he met the ruler of the south poll and his best way to get out is to droid Sandra and defeat a metal draconian that holds a staff that belong to Sandra. And so this shadow guy name is Sharkarken and he rules the south poll now and so it up to Mario and his friends to stop this crazy guy before he take over the world well see you guy later and the next will Mario and Sandra fight the medal draconian. And luigi and the group get to the mountain and must fight a bunch of wolves and they meet Sharkarken as well will Mario be able to get there to give them a hand. Will fined out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hope you like this story and pleas tell me what you think and if there is mistake... well bear with me ok and i will fix them latter **

**

* * *

**

Luigi and the Group were up and ready and all wanted to get there fast so Sonic offered them to take two at a time to speed things up. Spyro, Cynder, and Rudolph. Said flying would get them there pretty fast. OK Sonic we are ready." Luigi said nervously. OK!! Let do it!" Sonic yelled with excitement in his Voice.

Sonic Grab Luigi and Lucario By the hand and took off to the mountain. As for Spyro and his group they took to the sky. Luckily the snow storm was gone. Rudolph was ahead of Spyro and Cynder. He looks at the mountain and saw Dark clouds surrounding the mountain now.

Spyro and Cynder saw this to as well and were shocks of what they saw the clouds were shaping around the Mountain making the mountain look just like an evil skull. The sockets had a red glow to it as well. This is bad, real bad." Cynder muttered. On no Sonic, Luigi, and Lucario are heading strait for it!" Rudolph gasps in worry. We got to get there and before some thing bad happen to them move!" Spyro ordered and took of in full speed.

Come Rudolph we must hurry they will need your help as well." Cynder said and took off. Rudolph stood there in the sky for awhile and said too him self I'm beginning to think I'm useless in the group all can do is make my nose glow and help Santa see in the most fogies time of need." Rudolph sign and took off in high speed.

Sonic ran across the snow as if it was nothing. And was having a blast, but for Luigi and Lucario was not, Luigi was getting sick and Lucario was complaining. Slow down a little." Lucario yelled. Sonic rolled his eyes at Lucario and did slow down and stopped because they were there in front of the Mountain. Luigi was nerves now as he got a good look at the Mountain.

Look like we got company." Said Lucario and pointed at some white Wolves that came around the corner there was 15 of them, they was a bit huge to be wolves. The wolves surrounded them and walk in a circle as they watch the three heroes every movement. Luigi Charge his thunder palm, Sonic had a smirk on his face, and Lucario was charging an aura ball.

The wolves did not show any fear or concern. They seem to be willing to die for the pack.

Look we do not want to fight you all we just come for the honey to save Santa Clause be for he dies. Luigi said nervously." Luigi what make you think they understand you. Said Sonic annoyed of what he heard of what luigi just said. And if they did they don't seem to care, but to have us for lunch and dinner. Said Lucario and threw the aura ball at one of the wolfs and got one by surprise.

Five of the wolves jump at Sonic and piled on him. But sonic was to fast and laugh at the pile of wolves. Luigi almost did not see two of the wolves that try to attack him on the side of him luigi rolled out of the of the way and look up to see one wolf that leap in the air and dive down and try to go for Luigi neck.

But Luigi beat the over grown wolf by shooting out a thunder ball out of his hand. And it did the trick. And the wolf fell back and was stun for moment.

Sonic was smiling, because none of the wolf could not get him. For Lucario he just threw aura balls at his foe and avoiding their attacks just then one wolf said a strange word and ice came from the grounds and trap sonic by surprise it also got Lucario and Luigi by the legs and up to their necks.

Darn it they got us said Sonic in an irritated tone. That's what happen when you show off you speedy rat!!" Snarl one the Wolves. And was looking at Sonic with a death look in his eyes. Sonic decided that this must be the leader of the pack.

Ok fist of all I'm not a rat…." Shut your mouth Rat!!" you would be dead if Sharkarken did not want you alive. Sonic was mad of the leader wolf, but he was stuck. He could not do a thing. Who this Sharkarken you talk about?" Luigi dared to ask.

The pack wolf leader look at him and Smirk at him. Oh you see, and trust me you might like him and he will put you three on his chess board as his new pawns to do his dirty work." He will rule this world, rule mother nature rule father time.

The balances of good of evil will be in his hands darkness will soon have this world and then the universe! It's all of you human fault! We will no longer be needed and so will you, but we will die for our Queen!" The leader of the pack seem hurt, sad, scared, and angry.

He did not want to show his emotion to them but all will end. There is no way to stop Sharkarken. But what choice do we have?" Said the pack leader to him self. Snowblade, we must go and take them to Sharkarken. He is waiting for us to return." Said another wolf to the Pack leader. Name Snowblade.

Snowblade look to the sky and saw three of the other that belongs to the group Spyro, Cynder, And Rudolph was rushing to get their to save their friends. Snowblade look at the Luigi again. You must be Mario Brother. To bad he did not make it out alive, he is dead. And where he has fallen he never get out, and he probably is smash by all those rocks." Snowblade chuckled

Luigi was silent he did not want to think of his brother being dead under a bunch of rocks and boulders. Lucario was looking at Luigi with a sad expression. Sonic was shaking and struggling to set him self free to give a smack to each and one of these wolves. But he was not getting any where. Snowblade said a strange word, and all sank to the ground so did are three heroes. And there were gone.

Spyro got there and landed and started looking for some clues but nothing. Darn!!" Spyro Shouted Out loud. We should of stay to getter this would probably never happen. Fist Mario is gone now Luigi, Sonic and Lucario." Spyro was very upset he did not know what to do.

Cynder and Rudolph look at Spyro with great sadness but went to him to comfort him. And try to think up of a plan of what to do next.

Mario and Sandra were on the move and they were under the Mountain thanks to Sandra by giving Mario a ride and saving lot of time. She was real fast she could run with the wind. 15 minutes is all it took and they arrive at a gate. Mario wonders if the gate held the honey. But it is where the medal Draconian lies.

Mario got off of Sandra he looks at the gate then back at Sandra. So is this where that draconian is waiting Sandra?" Mario asked. Sandra gave a gentle nod. Mario looks at the gate again open it, and went in side.

Mario gasp as he seen the loads of gold silver and many more looking treasure. This is the missing treasure of Atlantic Mario my kind and I found it and kept it hidden away from mankind for if they had it, greed, lust, and power will take their very soul away and life will never be the same because this treasure is course."

Mario under stood part of what she said but if he had this he would give it the people that need it the most. Mario stops admiring the treasure. And look around for the medal draconian. Mario just nodes that he was not paying attention and he would of easily be killed by now.

Welcome to my layer human I never thought I will meet one, but I'm glade." The evil strange voice came out of no where. Mario looks around but nothing. Just then some thing like lightning hit Mario hard in the chest Mario yelp in pain and fell back his heart was beating fast as if it wanted to explode.

Sandra went to Mario to help him up. Mario struggled a little. But manage to get back up. Mario look at the medal Draconian again but it was no where to be seen. Show you self and face me you coward!" Mario yelled out in pain and anger.

As you wish human but it not likes it going to help you in any way." The draconian show it self and had an evil smile upon it snout the draconian started to walk to Mario slowly. As it did this it made clanking sounds with its medal and powerful leg and feet. Mario and Sandra went on their fighting stanch. When Mario did this he could see an ice like staff.

Mario knew what he had to do he had to get that staff out of that draconian cloches, But how? The Draconian pointed the staff at Mario again and muttered some strange words. Mario saw one more bolt of lighting coming strait at him, Mario doge it barley, and had to keep running jumping spinning to avoid getting hit by the deadly Lightning that kept coming at him.

Imposable how can a human jump like that with out magic?" the medal Draconian muttered angrily. Sandra saw her chance to attack and open her mouth and white aura shot out of her mouth. The draconian saw this and was surprised that Sandra had a little more magic left in her after all. The bean hit the medal Draconian full force and the monster flew backwards in the mountain of gold and silver.

Mario saw this and cheered. Wow that should do it." Mario said and joined Sandra by her side. Mario, he is weakened, but he will recover fast we must hurry and get the staff now!" Mario nodded and tour the mountain of Gold and silver. Mario move treasure here and there to get it out of the way.

Mario saw what he was looking for, the staff. He grabs it and raised it up for Sandra to see. I got it Sandra." Mario shouted in triumph. Sandra smiled but it quickly turned in to a frighten look. Mario watch out that is not the staff!" Sandra shouted. Mario turned to see a cobra that he held not a Staff. Mario was not fast enough and the snake bit his arm. Mario yelps in pain. And threw the cobra down. Mario went to the ground and clenches his arms.

Mario hang on!" Sandra yelled and rush to get to him. But she was stop by the draconian it grab her by the neck. This happens so fast that Sonic him self would not have see it. You fool you would pay for that!" the draconian roared. The draconian lift the huge wolf up with it powerful medal arms with out no strain.

Mario looks to see Sandra getting choked to death. Mario stood up but all was too dizzy. His heart was going to slow, the poison was rushing quickly in to his body he had hard time breeding. Is this how it end for me, is this it am I finally done for?" Mario gasps for air as he thought. Mario knew he could not let evil win it can't it just not done but yet heroes to can die Mario went on his knees again he could not do it he wanted to rest.

Mario closes his eyes and he fell hard on the ground. In Mario mined he seen a evil person, he had the look of a mad man. Mario saw him looking at him with an evil Smile and he laughs so evil it Made Mario feel more colder.

You are nothing, your no hero. And you can't do a thing all the universe shall be mine no one should be in my way I will be a god and all shall bow to me. My Darkness is already spreading the entire universe and what ever good left on this world it will fall, it will swallowed away all the magic of light.

I seen your past of how you save people but you seem to be the most weakest of your friends. I saw their past as well. And they seem to do more of a hero job then you. You are nothing! It is your entire fault after all you failed." HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAA!!.........."

(Flash Back)

Mario could now no logger hears the evil and mocking voice. Mario began to see him self and his friends old and new they all was to getter Spyro, Sonic Cynder, Luigi and Lucario was at Mario house on a summer day they was getting ready for the next smash tournament. Thrust me Spyro you will love it" Sonic said truthfully. You guy been telling me that for so long. I told you me and Cynder are not going we just do not want to." Spyro said firmly. Sonic if Spyro and Cynder do not want to then let it go." Mario said gently.

Hey wait a minute Spyro I did not say I did not want to go you did. And by the way why won't you go, you can show Mario and Sonic how powerful you are." It not going to be real fight to the death, it is all for fun you know." Cynder said. I don know Cynder, I just don't want to see any of us to get hurt, that go's for all us." Spyro said to his friends.

But I would not mine seeing Mario and Sonic go at it." Spyro smirk. Mario looks at Spyro. I'm sorry Spyro but I am not going to be in the next smash tournament I'm setting this one out beside I do not think their will be next one for all I know." Mario said.

That would suck eggs, I'm sure not going if your not." Sonic said disappointedly. Mario could have his reason Sonic." Lucario said gently and kind of disappointed to. Luigi look at his brother Mario for a moment. Mario why won't you go?" Mario sign I'm getting older Luigi I'm not getting any younger. But I still got it, Mario wink at his Brother and gave his friends a thumbs up.

Just then every one thought of Mario no longer living no more and it gave them a chill that ran down their spine. Spyro remember losing his greatest friend Ignitus he was like a mentor a father and family. When he lost him in the evil flames. From the dark Master power that try to destroy Spyro world. But Spyro had the power to stop it he was meant to. And he had succeeded and little that Spyro know that Ignitus is the new chronicler of the world and record of all the new triumph and failures of his world.

Spyro again feel the same way tours Mario. And look up to Mario and so Did Cynder they would fight to the death to protect Mario and Luigi and the rest of their friends. Mario we are with you to the end Luigi said every body look at Mario and agreed Luigi.

Mario smiled and it was a smile you do really see on Mario face it was a smile of hope that warms your soul. Mario then look at the warm sun, so did his friends. Are hearts is what keep us strong my fiends and remember that, and if I ever do leave this world Smile do not Greave for me be happy for me and move on with life."

(End of flash back)

Mario drifts to silent and slept. his heart with joy and love. Are hero was no more or was he. Sandra saw this and was pisst off now, and new power raised in side her and blast a stream of aura in the face of the draconian the Draconian scream and was no more. Sandra ran to Mario he was in peace. When he saw him lay their. Sandra was now crying and lay by him. No this is not what supposes to happen." Sandra howled. And thought of what to do now and quick.

I promise you I fight to the end

For you are my forever friends

I'll always be there for you

For my love is always true

And if you are very cold

Let my heart warm your soul

I promise you I fight to the end

For you are my forever friends

I will shatter the darkness of walls

Because I am not going to let you fall.

For evil has had you far to long

And I will not let it take you down

I promise you I fight to the end

For you are my forever friends

And Yes I also speak to you

Do not let your self be abuse

Have heart of what you do

For I am there for you

I promise you I fight to the end

For you are my forever friends

And Yes I may not be real

But remember the promise I have sealed

For it can't be broken by my hands

Only yours, I hope you understand

I promise you I fight to the end

For you are my forever friends

But times I must let you go

For you and me have a deferent way

Oh yes I wish I could stay

But you must expand and be on your way

But remember what is Wright

Don't let your love ones out of sight

Fight with all your might

For I promise you I fight to the end

And you will always be my forever friends

**

* * *

**

This is one of my poem I had to put in my story I hope you like it.

**Could Mario be dead at last what will happen if this the end for beloved hero Mario and what of the others fined out if you dare,**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all know I do not own Mario, Luigi, Lucario, Sonic Spyro, Cynder and Rudolph ok but I love them all and I just had to make this story. And yes I know I made a lot of mistakes in my story but Bear with me ok.**

* * *

Sonic, Luigi and Lucario was now in a cell and they were chained by some sort of magic Sonic on the other hand was in a invisible Box he did all his attack to break it but nothing. It has been two day now and we still can't get out!" Lucario bark.

Darn it why did this have to happen we are going to fail not just Santa but the universe." Sonic said furiously. Come down you two we must not panic." Luigi said calmly. Will fined a way you two I'm sure of it. My Brother would say the same thing if he was here with us now."

I wish Mario was hearing now and hope that fool of a wolf was wrong of Mario death." Lucario said sternly. Me to and I hope he is ok." Sonic said hopefully. Just then the three heroes heard some was coming.

They went close as they seen a man made of pear Shadow. He was walking to an ice table that has a Crystal Ball on it was a huge one to. Luigi guest this guy must be Sharkarken.

The three heroes watch as Sharkarken said some strange words and he saw Mario in the crystal ball Sharkarken laugh Because he see a dead Mario in the dark cave and a wolf laid by his side crying. Sharkarken chuckled and wave his hand and said another strange word. Mario is…..NO!" Sonic said he then pouch the invisible box and he was fling back to the ground.

Lucario saw Mario Clearly in that Crystal ball and new he was dead. What happen, how can this be?" Lucario said to him self. Luigi had tears run down his face and he look toured the ground as subs came here and there. My…My Brother you can't leave me now, no." Luigi went on his knees and felt scared and alone with out his and only brother.

Sharkarken turn to look at the three. And made a smirk. He then walks to them. Ha ha ha ha," why so down?" Sharkarken laugh evilly. I just did you a favor for you three. I'm not the one that killed him or was it, I'm not sure now." Sharkarken said sarcastically.

Let me out of here and I will show you a world of pain. Sonic Snarled Angrily. Yes you would want that I know, but to be honest with you it will be the other way around but I have no time for you now. My Darkness is now breaking the power of light in the north pole.

And soon my demons will be able to finish Santa off for good. His Magic is what I need to finish my final transformation. Why wait until the poison has devour his soul. It will happen today. I will be come a god and nothing can stop me now!"

Spyro, Cynder and Rudolph is now high in the air once again, they still trying to fined a way in and it took them but no luck two days they could not fined a place in the mountain. But yet they know their friends were in there they could feel it some how all the friends hearts are s one and Spyro felt like some thing Died within him and hope it was not one of his friends that met some kind of faith or worse.

Rudolph was getting nerves the sky was getting dark now and just then Rudolph saw an opening in the mountain and he saw big Black shadow bats coming his way and by looks of there was ten of them. Spyro we have company and I do not think they are nice." Spyro and Cynder came to see. Well looks like there is an opening and we seem to have to fight are way in. Rudolph, stay close we will fight them off Spyro ordered. Come Cynder let's do it like we did before

Cynder nodded and Both Dragons took the lead with Rudolph right behind them. Spyro shot out his fire breathe as for Cynder she shot out her poison breath the bats was hit by it but it seem to not do much damage. The Giant bats had something of there own and shot out a bean of pear Darkness Spyro and Cynder avoid the attack.

Rudolph almost got hit by it. Woe that was close one." Rudolph Gasp. Spyro let's try a different breath element Cynder said. Spyro Nodded and just did that he shot out his ice Breath and it seem to do the trick one of the Bats was frozen and fell far down below with a shattering sound that went with it. Cynder shot out her Shadow breath and got two of the bats and they were confuse and started to attack each other.

And both had succeeded on killing each other. The seven remaining bats started to get worried but it soon past and they started to go in circle and they continued going in a circle and the bats went faster and faster and the circle got smaller and Smaller then shadows surround the bats and all could not be seen what the bats were doing but it seem they were Merging together.

Spyro found out what they were doing and shot his Lightning Breath at the spinning bats but it was not doing a thing the two dragons shot out the entire breath power. But it seem that there Attacks was nothing just then the Bats was a more and very huge bat but it looks like a human that has big Bat wigs but it had the face of a bat It Also has arm and legs.

Not Bad. Little Dragons but your going to need to do better then that if you wish to live." Hahahahaha.." The evil bat Laughs. Who are you what did you do to our friends?" Spyro demanded. I'm Shallgon and as for your friends they are now my master's new toys to play with now, and do not worry I will just kill two of you and one will join the darkness and be my masters Sharkarken newest toy." Shallgon Laugh evilly again.

Not going to happen you peace of dirt!" Spyro yelled and charge forward to Shallgon to give him a swipe with his powerful claw. Shallgon just stood flying in the air and watch as Spyro came closer. Shallgon Smirked. That right dragon fool come closer and meat your doom Shallgon whispered to him self.

Rudolph looks in to Shallgon Eyes and he knew that That Spyro is going to get him self killed. Spyro, no it a trap get away now!" Rudolph yelled out loud and quickly. Spyro heard but he still went forward to attack.

Shallgon open his mouth and shadow like and huge like Claws came out of his mouth and grab Spyro so fast that he did not see it coming and the claws also grab Cynder as well. I shall devour you two and your souls will be mined As well!" Shallgon laugh. The claws was digging in the two dragons scales and draining the energy away.

Spyro and Cynder felt tremendous pain going thru their body. Uhhh!! Rudolph get out of here now try to save Luigi and the other, go now." Spyro scream in pain. Rudolph did not want to leave his two friends but he also had fear in him and wanted to run far away from here. What do I do?" Rudolph mined screamed.

Flash back

Rudolph and Misses Clause were on the porch of Santa house Misses Clause had a nice cup of tea and sat in a rocking Chair. Rudolph," Misses Clause began to say. Just because many of the reindeers still do like you douse not mean you just give up they will need more time trust me I know. And you must continue on with faith.

You have such a strong heart and spirit and I know you have more then a red nose of your." misses Clause said. And what will that be besides helping Santa?" Rudolph muttered. Oh Rudolph do I have to tell you why again; very well, I believe your nose will light up the darkest time of need. You will some day chase away the darkness.

And as long as you trust in your heart you will never lose and I know you have a strong one. And do not for get it. And you do have friends out their all over the world and they will need you just as much you need them and I also need you. So go and fallow your heart. Of where ever it tells you…" misses Clause said and gave Rudolph a hug. Rudolph felt warm inside and he cried as he nudge and licks misses Clause cheeks. And both misses Clause and Rudolph watch the sun rise together.

End of flash back

Rudolph snap out of the past felt more braver. You leave my friends alone right now!" Rudolph yelled then Rudolph nose began to glow but this time it was not red but a pear white light. Rudolph was surprise about this new gift of his. . Rudolph felt Power with in him self.

Shallgon saw the bright Light and it seems to hurt and burn him. Uhhh… that light, it burns!!" Shallgon scream and let go of Spyro and Cynder and started to fly away from the terrible light that burned him. . Rudolph watches as he fled. Oh no you don't you pay for what you did to all my Friends and that go's for Mario as well, where ever he is this is for him!"

When Rudolph said that a burst of pear light shot out of his nose and it engulf the fleeing bat monster as it scream in pain and died leaving no remains of its shadow body.

Spyro and Cynder look at him with surprise. Wow Rudolph that was awesome! Spyro Cheered. I told you you're not useless, you can do any thing if you put your heart to it."

Cynder Giggled. Rudolph Smiled and said well let get going the opening is closing." Rudolph ordered. The two Dragon agreed. And the three heroes. Flew full speed ahead to the open cave as fast they could.

Back at Sharkarken lair

Come on, let me out of here and I'll put you in your Place. Sonic yelled. Sonic just give up. He is not going to, he has Better stuff to do and the best thing we can do is wait for a miracle. Luigi said glumly.

Aww!! Those Dragons and that pesky red nose deer have destroyed my pawned." Hehehe, It will not matter anyway Said Sharkarken as he look in to the Crystal ball. The three heroes in the cell were relieve that Spyro, Cynder and Rudolph was ok.

They are coming to rescue. I have to say that is true friends aright, but I have no time to play with them right now I have must complete My transformation and looks like it will be soon.' As Sharkarken said this he saw the north pole and it seem that the elves and all that live there did not know that the power of Darkness from Sharkarken was surrounding not just the north pole but the whole world as we speak.

At the North Pole

Misses Clause look out the window and saw dark clouds that had demons faces that was coming to them and for sure they come for Santa. Misses Clause look out side and saw that the elves reindeers ran all over the Place did not know what to do. The dark Clouds open there mouth and shadow dragons and shadow bats that look just like Shallgon that Rudolph had destroyed came out and attack.

Misses Clause went to Santa and hugs him with all her might. She knew it was all over for her and Santa the North Pole was being destroyed and falling to pieces now but yet she hope that Mario and Rudolph and their friends pull off a miracle. I will not give up hope I will never. I know they will succeed." Misses Clause whispered as she and Santa was engulf by the evil darkness.

Back at Sharkarken lair

Ha! Ha! Ha! At last….My power. Now I'm a god at last! Now all shall bow to me at last! Not if we can help it." yelled out Spyro as he shot out his fire Breath at Sharkarken. Fool, your power is nothing but the dust on my hand." Sharkarken Laugh and smirks. Well Let see if you can handle this!" yelled out Rudolph as he blast out the power of Light.

At Sharkarken. It hit Sharkarken and it hurt him but a little bit, I felt that but no matter you all shall witness My Power and My Transformation!" as he said this Sonic was able to break true the invisible box and he was able to get Luigi and Lucario out of the Chained. And they joined Spyro and the others. They ran and watch in horror as they saw Sharkarken turned huge. (Huge as the mountain it self and that is huge indeed)

Luigi gulps. How can we stop him he is just too huge… no beyond huge." Luigi said in horror. He a titan and titan… Well I heard that titans are greater then the gods. Lucario said worriedly. I wish I had the Chaos emeralds right about now! Sonic muttered.

You Guys, we got to do something Quickly Cynder gasps or we are all doom and maybe this world to." Rudolph looks at the Titan they were no mach at against Sharkarken. I wish. I can't believe this, if Mario alive, if he is we could sure used his help. Said Spyro.

I'm sorry Spyro but he is dead said Lucario sadly. Rudolph, Cynder and especially Spyro. Was shock to hear this. Spyro look away from his friends. Mario NOOO!!" shouted Spyro. Cynder and Rudolph also had tears in there eyes. The heroes watch in horror as Sharkarken Smiled at them he was a huge Dragon made by shadow and Darkness. His wings were even bigger.

Your Faith will now be sealed Ha hahahahahahaha!!! Ha hahahahahaaaaaaaaa……!!!!"

In the treasure room where Mario's limp body laid Sandra had rested her head on Mario chest and cried. I do not understand Mario was now supposed to die what going on?" Sandra cried out. Sandra could see the darkness over the world now and all was dieing by it and she could see that Sharkarken was now all powerful and noting could do any thing to stop him now. So is this how it ends is this it, evil has finally won at last and it will stay that way Sandra whispered.

I guest this is the end. Sandra said sadly. She then got up and knew she had to go now she did not want to leave Mario but she had no choice. She walk away, as she walk she saw a golden glow that was behind her she turned to Mario and she could not believe what see saw. It was Mario he was alive but he was Different. And still changing, he was transforming.....

* * *

**Mario is alive! I can't believe it! But Mario is ****Transfoming but how? and what?And will he able to help and stop Sharkarken. Well see what happen on next Chapter. Tell me what you guys think huh! Thanks.! mined my grammer will you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**well sorry it took me so long but to let all you know i do not own any buddy that you see and know but the bad guys are the one i do owen so enjoy ok. and there is a song at the end that many of you may know of and I do not own it but... just read and enjoy will ya. and get some hot choclat milk or tea, of coffy what ever would make you warm and get a nice blanket because it will frezze. that mean your cpu And tell me what you guy think will you please!!!!!!!**

* * *

Sandra could not believe it, Mario was Glowing and you could not see him he was rap in pure white light and that was the beginning of his transformation. So far he was brighter then the sun and all the sun combined but it did not blind Sandra but it broth forth a new beginning of new hope to her and great joy and happiness to her spirit and soul.

This is the beginning of Mario final form. Mario look at Sandra he smiled but his smiled could not be seen. It is time for Sharkarken to go back to the under world." Said Mario gently. Mario voice was deep not like before. Mario then started to fly and was breaking the ceiling to get to the top to stop Sharkarken be for one of his friends get hurt.

Sandra watch in aw she saw this reborn Mario takes off to save the world from the greatest evil yet that wish to destroy this world and take over the universe. Sandra thought maybe she could help, she look around for her staff and pick it up she to began to transform. she be came a women with white snow hair she had a pail look but it made her look beautiful she even warred a beautiful white dress.

Sandra also had the same golden eyes she still had a wolf tail and Wolfe ears on her head. Now that I have my staff back I can also offer a hand or two." She giggled and teleported out of the underground she began to think to get her wolves to help as well.

Sonic Spyro and the rest of the group waited for their faith to be sealed. But just then the heroes felt some thing beneath them as if it was trying to get free from the under world it self. Darn what now?" Sonic said worriedly.

Mario burst out of the ice and snow. And stood in the middle of all his friends. His friends did not know it was him because he is in a different form. Mario is a Dragon rap with pear light Mario had Dragon wigs that spread open and it seem to make him shine even more.( I bet you never seen that coming did you) Hello there my friends it is time for all of you to go, but Sonic and Spyro you stay for you are part of this destiny as well.

Mario, is that you? Said Luigi hopefully. Yes it is I my Brother, you have gotten so much braver and I hope you do not lose that. You always had heart it was always set in the right place." Mario said in a new and deep voice. But it sounded so gentle it could make you cry and make your soul feel all warm in side.

Mario's friends could not believe it was Mario. Awwww!!!! It can be, imposable you can be the one!" Sharkarken roared. How could it be a Plummer?" Awwww!! It will not matter any way; you and your fools will be dead in the matter of seconds!!" Sharkarken roared and blast out a Blast that hit the heroes' full force.

The blast made a blast that made an atomic bomb look like a small ass bomb. (It means it was ten time bigger than an atomic bomb just to let you guy know) the blast destroyed the half of the South Pole. Mario was not even close of binge big as Sharkarken but his power was great but not too great. Sharkarken still had the upper hand. Luckily Mario has save all his friends by putting a powerful shield bearer around them and him self.

My friends, me, Sonic, and Spyro……OH I for got you are also part of this destiny Rudolph." Mario said this and Made Luigi, Cynder, Lucario, disappeared and back at the mushroom world. For it was too dangerous. Me? What can I do my power that I have now is not doing any thing but irritating him" Rudolph Said worriedly. That is where you're wrong Rudolph," you have something that not much people have and that will be the most powerful force alive." Mario said sternly but gently.

Back at the mushroom Kingdome it was also attacked by Sharkarken evil children the shadow Dragons and giant bats. (The giant bats look like the bat creature from House of the dead 2 I think…) Lucario and Cynder look in horror but Luigi was off running to help stop the evil creatures Lucario and Cynder was also startled at Luigi and went after him.

I have to make sure Princess Peach is ok for Mario!" Luigi gasps. Hey Luigi, wait for us!" yelled Cynder. Luigi heard but he did not stop he had to get to the Castled. He ran across the snow as fast as his feet could take him. But he was stop by a cry for help. Luigi turn to the person in distress. He saw in horror as a shadow dragon was flying off with the Princesses, Peach and Daisy. By it's deadly claws. Luigi dash to the rescue to save both Princesses.

Lucario and Cynder were right be hide him. Luigi jump with all his might and got a little boost from Cynder by giving him an extra push to his jump by using her wind breath element. Luigi than grab on the Shadow creatures tail and got a good grip on it. The shadow Dragon roared in irritation and flicks its tail left and right to shake off the green Plummer.

But Luigi held on with all his might. And with Luigi as the extra weight the shadow dragon was loosing flight and was going to crash back in the snow. With that the shadow dragon let go of princess Daisy. Luigi was alarm by this but daisy was Couth by Cynder. Got you Daisy." said Cynder Gently. What happen to you guys? Where Is Mario when we desperately Him?" daisy panicked.

Cynder looks at her and could see that her and Peach was doing some battle of there own of fighting off Sharkarken children. If you must know Mario, Sonic, Spyro and are new friends Rudolph. Is fighting off the source of… this problem. And thrust me, they are doing their best to stop It." said Cynder gently and sadly

Daisy nodded in understanding. And both Princess and dragoness ran off to help Luigi saved Peach. Luigi still held on and was still trying to be shaken off by the shadow Dragon. And he was loosing his grip fast. Just then Luigi heard a roar cry and the sound was familiar. Luigi Peach and the shadow dragon look up to see Knuckle, one of Sonic's friends. Knuckle's laded a blow on top of the dragons head with his giant fist.

The blow did the trick and the dragon was falling to the ground. Luigi had to think fast and to save Peach from being smash by the dragon's weight. And the dragon still had a grip on her as well. Luigi swung to the grip claw that held Peach by using the dragon's tail. Luigi got to her Peach saw this and reach out for Luigi's hands Luigi grab her hands and pulled with all his might to get her out. He had succeeded luigi then kick the dragon with all his might to be push as far away from the limp dragon to being smash by the deadly weight.

Luigi then landed perfectly back on the ground. Luigi you saved me!" Peach said with a startle look on her face. The coward brother of Mario's that Peach knew now saw a new and change Luigi. Luigi smiled at her. You can thank me later but right now we must get you and the other to a safe place." Luigi said sternly. Luigi, we can't we must help my people first.

Where is Mario we need him now." Said Peach worriedly. Luigi made a sad smile. He is not with us; he is in the other world." Mario, Sonic, Spyro and a new friend Rudolph is Trying to stop the cause of this destruction of new evil and save not just a world but the entire universe that rest in their hand. I believe he sent us back to help." Peach look scared off this terrible news.

Mario is out there?" Peach said to her self. Knuckles walk to them. Come on we can't stay here Luigi, we got to go help the other's and fight off what ever these over grown ugly rodents and reptiles back to where they came!" Knuckles ordered. Luigi look around the Kingdome and saw many of Sonic's friends in the fray of battle heck even the Wario bros was giving a hand. Some of Spyro's friends was helping.

I do not understand why are you guys not back at your world fighting off these monsters?" Luigi ask curiously. Don't worry, doctor Eggman and Tails is waiting for them to enter in our world and Spyro's but they seem to not want to but come here. And do not ask me why but, Tails should give you the answer. But for now let's go we have a war to win!" Knuckles said this and ran off to fight off the shadow creatures.

Luigi put me down, I can walk and we have to hurry and help the others." Peach ordered. Ok, if you wish. Luigi said gently and put her down. Luigi go ahead of me and help the others." Peach gasp. Are you sure about that Peach?" Luigi said worriedly

Yes go now Luigi they need you!" Peach shouted. Luigi nodded and dash back it the battle. Peach look to the moon. She looks at it for a long wile. She then began to cry. Oh Mario I hope you and the other make it back home. No! you will return home. Always, A hero come home. I love you Mario….." peach whispered.

(A hero comes home)

Out of the mist of history he'll come again  
Sailing on ships across the sea to a wounded nation  
Signs of a savior and fire on the water  
It's what we prayed for, one of our own

Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always a hero comes home

Deep in the heart of darkness sparks a dream of light  
Surrounded by hopelessness he finds the will to fight  
There's no surrender, always remember  
It doesn't end here, we're not alone

Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always a hero comes home

And he will come back on a crimson tide  
Dead or alive  
And even though we know the bridge has burned  
He will return... He will return!

Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero comes home  
He knows of places unknown  
But always a hero comes home

Someday he may carve his stone  
The hero comes home

He goes and comes back alone  
But always a hero comes home  
Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero come home!

* * *

**This is a song I do Not own it belongs to Idina Menzel, the song during the credits of Beowulf? I had to put in because Mario will save the universe along with Spyro Sonic and Rudolph!.And they will come home! I KNOW YOU KNOW IT DOUSE NOT BELONG TO ME!! Any way what will happen now you say, well you are going to have to wait, sorry but I got home work to do I got a life you know and I want to thank all my favorite authorS. mostly twanny Bizzel thanks buddy and all of you that like this story. But I promise I will make the next chapters but for now see you guy later. GO!! MARIO!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**well hear is the next chapter I hope you like it and do not be scared to tell me what you think if it was bad or good. so hrar you go.**

* * *

Sharkarken, was bringing his huge giant claw down on the force field that Mario had over his friends and him self and it will not last long. Mario, so what's the plan, what can

We do?!" Sonic said worriedly.

Before Mario could say a word. Sharkarken gave up of trying to breaking the force field and started to take of to the sky. He getting away, we can't let him go to another world you guys!" Spyro gasp.

Yes we can't let him; my dragon form is powerful, but not powerful enough so I must share it. Mario said gently. What do mean share it Mario?" Said Rudolph curiously.

Mario then turns back in to his human form and made a circle with his friends. They still could not see Mario face of the light that surround him Mario then put his hand out in front of his friends. Sonic smiled and Put his hand in. Spyro put his claw in, then Rudolph.

It is time for the light to shine once again in this world and destroy Sharkarken once and for all!! For Darkness had its fun and now it time for it to end." Mario said calmly

Sonic felt him self with more power and he began to turn in to Super Hyper Sonic he had A golden glow around him self.(He look like a super saian ) Spyro had a glow around him that was like a whiteness mix with purple.

He was called Spyro the eternal Dragon. Rudolph had turned it to a white reindeer with his nose that shined even brighter then ever he was called Rudolph the reindeer of light.

Mario also had a name of his knew form he was called Ultra mega Mario!!

Sharkarken did not see this but he did not have to because he was entering in a knew world but where?

We must hurry he might have some thing that may help him destroy us and are world but I do not know what." Said Mario calmly. And took off to the sky the rest followed.

Sharkarken had opened the portal of the other world. Now to destroy that pathetic Plummer's world. How can a human be that powerful, that's impossible? Sharkarken felt a tremendous pain that hit his back full force. Awwwwww!!!" Sharkarken roared in pain and anger.

He turned to see the four worthy opponents. And also saw that Mario shot out an aura of Light at Sharkarken. Sharkarken hit it away with his Claw. That was a lucky shot but trust me it will not happen again you peace of dirt!" Sharkarken snarled.

Mario is now in front of his friends. And was face to face with Sharkarken. Their eye met which silent the worlds it self or so it seem. I promise you this." Mario began. You will not succeed for evil will not win not as long as I live." Mario said gently.

Sharkarken smirk at him and his friends. I promise you I will succeed I will destroys all, Starting with your pathetic world!" Sharkarken roared and went true the portal to get to Mario world. Mario and the other rush after him and went in to the portal to stop him from doing so.

And in the portal they a battle began. They were moving beyond and faster then the speed of light. Mario went forward and attack with his fist his fist grew brighter. Fist of light!! Mario voice boom like Thunder and hit Sharkarken full force in the chest and so fast that not even Mario could not see it him self.

Sharkarken felt that and was piss he quickly recover and swipe Mario with his gigantic Claw. Mario flew back hard but he was caught by Sonic. Mario, are you ok!!??" Sonic said worriedly. Woe that was fast and it hurt like hell. But I'm ok." Mario said calmly.

Mario shouldn't we reach another world by now." Spyro said worriedly. We suppose to, but Sharkarken has took him self and us to a loop of the portal dimension where it will give him self or us some time to destroy him. If not we could be trap in here forever and he can leave. If that is his plan..." said Rudolph worriedly.

Sonic and Spyro had a worry look on their fasces. Theirs no way I'm going to be trap down here!" Sonic roared. And charge up a chaos Speer. Eat this!" Sonic threw it his shot was true but it did little but piss off Sharkarken more. And so they battled on they attack left and right Sharkarken was also getting hits on the four heroes but both side just keep coming back.

And kept on fighting.

Back at the mushroom world, Luigi just took down one of the giant bats with a thunder fist right in its chest the bat died and explode in to a puff of shadow smoke. Knuckles also took one by smashing his fist in the face of his foe.

Cynder to was busy getting the little toads in to a safer place to hide. And Peach and Daisy was in the fray of battle both had a magic sword and both were skilled. They slice and stab the evil bats. The shadow dragon was a different problem. And much harder to take down.

Lucario has a hand full he was facing two Shadow dragons at the same time and he could not do much but avoid the two dragons attacks but Lucario was able to attack here and their. But his attack did not seem to do much damage. But he kept on fighting.

We need more help we are getting no where .more and more of Sharkarken children is coming out of know where.

Luigi and Knuckles started to run toured the others. Cynder, Lucario! We need to abandon now their is too much. We have to retreat now." Luigi shouted. But where are we going to go." Said. Peach. As she and daisy came forward to think of a plane. I do not know but we need to get the Toads out of the mushroom Kingdome. And some place safe." Luigi ordered. Uhhh… Luigi where are we going to go this world is infested with them and how are we going to escape with out the shadow dragons pinking up Toads one by one and we are losing them as we speak !" Peach shouted. Hey how about we escape to my world said Cynder.

Luigi thought about that but getting to the other world. Is not easy and he would need the Seven crystal stars for them to get there. But thanks to Tails and his knew invention that he made called the **world collideder,** with the help of the chaos emeralds Sonic and his friends did go to the other worlds and that how they met Mario and Spyro.(But that IS another story)

I'm not sure if that is a great Idea Cynder, those things could be in your world now or planning to go there. Luigi said worriedly. Luigi knew they had to do something and now before they all die.

(The battle in the dark portal)

Mario and his friends could not do much to hurt him And Sharkarken seem not be able to get rid of them. Why won't you give up, you can't beat me, so give up!" Sharkarken Snarled. You all know I'm a god now and a god can't fall. All will be mined and you all will parish to the flame of darkness your love one soul shall be my pets for all eternity and nothing shall stand in my way!" Sharkarken roared in triumph.

The four heroes did all they could to take him down. Sharkarken got hurt from their attacks but he just heals back up as if he was not touch at all. Mario, we seem to be in a deep spot no matter what we throw at him he come back powerful then ever." Said Sonic worriedly.

We need to think of a better plan you guys but what!" Spyro mutter. All I know is that we can't give up you guy we can do this if we put are head together." Said Rudolph with determination. But we did and still nothing we hit him hard but he just hit us harder and he keeps healing. Sonic moan in defeat.

Spyro looks at Mario as Sonic and Rudolph argued. Mario had not say a thing yet as he stared at Sharkarken who was waiting for the heroes to make their next move. Mario, you have something on your mined you are up to some thing." Said Spyro worriedly to his friend.

Mario turn to his three friends and the light that was around him went away. For they could see his face. Listen my friends I have a way to stop him. But I'm going to have to do it alone." Mario said calmly. Sonic, Spyro and Rudolph look at Mario with shock.

What, I am not letting you do this alone. Said Sonic to his great friend Mario. Same go for me." Spyro said calmly. Me as well Mario, we do not won't to lose you again." Said Rudolph.

Mario smiled at his friends. It comes a time when we all must make sacrifices even if we do not want to. One must go, for other to move on with life. And I want you three to go on. For my time has come at last and I am willing to self sacrifices my self to stop this evil. To save my love ones and to you three my friends." Mario sadly but also happy.

No!! I won't let you do this alone I will not lose you not again." Sonic Started to cry he could help it. remembering seeing Mario lay dead in the cold cave once brought tremendous Pain to his heart he try not to show it until now.

Mario please do not make us go and leave you here to fight alone. Spyro said sadly. Mario knew they would not leave and he had to get them out of here. For he had the power to send them back which he did by waving his hand at them.

My world could use your help you guys and …..tell Luigi be strong .and tell Peach I love her but I want her to move on. Same go to all of my friends and you three." Said Mario as a tear came down his face. Mario!!! Noooooo!!!...." Said Sonic as he Spyro and Rudolph were fading back to the Mushroom world to help.

Good Bye my friends I had so much fun adventure with you all I will always remember you all and be strong and never for of who you truly are for let the power of heart be with you for that is the real power and with it you will never lose and…. Merrier Christmas!!" said Mario

Mario turn to face Sharkarken again this is where it ends. And you wondering why we did not reach my world yet huh." Mario said smiling. What are you talking about that is impossible!" Snarled Sharkarken. My heart is what kept you from going Sharkarken. My heart is the one that kept you here to go to no other worlds. I do not expect you to know what I mean.

But I give you a chance to stop this foolishness." Mario said calmly. I will never stop and I will rip your heart out of your chest and eat it my self then your soul will be devoured by me. As if you were never part of both the living and the dead. And if you want to end this with a big bang then so be it but I will win. For evil will finally rise at last!!" roared Sharkarken and he said this he open his mouth.

Eternal darkness Blast!!" roared Sharkarken as a pear darkness of evil blast toured Mario and with this attack it would end all the universe but it seem to be the only thing to take down Mario and to kill him. This is it, it's over roared Sharkarken.

Mario saw the darkness of river heading to him the blast was so huge that it was bigger then the sun it self. Mario had no expression on his face in Mario eyes and his eyes only he has seen the horror of horror that will be unleash to all the universe. The darkness that will end all of life and nothing can stop it. Mario close his eyes spread his arm open and his cap fell off his head. He started to glow in a godly way as his love for life it self of good and evil, friends and foe alike old and the new his friends is what he fight for. For the are his family and must let them live on. I'm sorry my three friends your destiny is not here at all but to on…"

Mario began to think back in that split second of all his Friends his Brother, Peach, Sonic, Spyro, Link, Lucario, Fox , Cynder, Knuckle and Rudolph…. Of all the adventure they all share.

Mario opens his eyes and with his hands he blast out the pear was also huge as the sun. Internal Light!!!!" Mario voices boomed and echoed. Both blast hit full and tremendous force that it shook the universe.

Sonic, Spyro and Rudolph made it back to the Mushrooms world and appeared in front of Luigi and the other. Sonic! You guys are back." Luigi gasp. And help Sonic to his feet. Cynder ran to Spyro and kisses him deeply. Oh Spyro I knew you come back." Cynder cried and nudge Spyro and lick his face. Lucario help Rudolph to stand up as well. Are you ok my friends?" Said Lucario gently.

Sonic look around and started to cry on Luigi shoulder. Luigi I'm sorry….sniff Mario send us Back he is going to fight Sharkarken by him self." Luigi was going to say something but the world was shaking. And the sky was changing to different colors and tornados and lightning. Came out of no where. The shadow dragon and the giant bats stop fighting and so did both side of good and evil stop and watch in horror.

No one fought but began to run away to save them self.

Well except the good side that did all they can do save who ever they can.

Peach watch the Sky in horror. Never in her life shy saw such Good and evil fight like this. How is this end for us? Oh Mario, Please you can do it I know you can. I love you…..and come back Sniff don't you ever give up." Peach whispered. Luigi and all of Mario friends stood by her side. And look tour the sky. For they Know their faith and the rest of all the universes rest in Mario's hand now and only his.

In the universe Mario voice Boomed and all could hear it and their was a big explosion. So loud and long. That it would of made you pee your Pants off. Then all the universes was engulf by light and darkness and all was silent…….Silent……Silent.

* * *

**so what heappen did mario do it. did he win or not or did evil win at last. fine out soon on the last** **chapter.**


	10. Good bye

**Well this is the last chapter. And if you got a thing you need say bad well go ahead Because it will help me improve more in the future so do so. That you and good-bye. And if any of you would like to see part two of this story let me know and I may make it if you guy want me to.**

**

* * *

**

Saying good bye and a Merry Christmas

Missis Clause and Santa Clause open their eyes to look around the room the shadow that took over the North Pole was gone every thing was back to normal. Peace has return to the world at last. However, no one knows a thing of what just happen.

OH my I feel like I can wrestle with a grizzly bear." Santa said cheerfully. Oh my Tomorrow Christmas I hope all the things are good to go?"

Misses Clause was having trouble remembering what happen but it soon past and Thought it will best to forget about it. All over the world, people had no memory of what happen of Sharkarken rampage and the war he had started. So all went back to a normal of the wonderful life they all have.

Back at the mushroom Kingdom are heroes Luigi, Sonic, Rudolph, Spyro, Lucario, Cynder and all that help protect the kingdom were the only one that can remember who save not just the world but all the universe.

Peach saw that her Kingdom was no longer in Chaos and destruction. The kingdom looks as if it was never touch by evil's Hand.

Peach could not believe what just happen. No, it was not her Kingdom she was amaze at. But she was sad if Mario ever will come back.

The morning Sky was amazing but it would have been even more amazing if they knew some thing of Mario still being alive. However, they know nothing. Which hurts them to know that the greatest hero they all knew is gone or is he?...

At night, all of Mario's friends was at his house finishing the three, even Rudolph was their. They decorated the house had some fun and try to move on, because that is what Mario would want and they knew It.

Luigi, Sonic, Spyro, Lucario and Cynder was now out side to say good bye to Rudolph for he had to go help Santa deliver toys all over the world.

Come back and see us any time buddy." Luigi said cheerfully and gave Rudolph a hug. All said their good bye to Rudolph, and hug him.

Good by you guys, I will never for get you all I just cannot and you bet I come see you. Oops, I got to go I'm late Merry Christmas and a happy New Year." Rudolph said cheerfully. Then he jumps in the swirling mist and he was gone.

Well we got to get back to Cynder; Sparks is probably wondering is we ever get back to are world." Spyro and Cynder said good-bye to their friends. Luigi was the last one they seen. In addition, both dragons tackled Luigi too the ground playfully and gave him a huge hug. As they, both were on him.

Mama-mea!" what did I do. Luigi chucked. Spyro and Cynder love the Mario brothers and this was a thing they never do until now. Spyro and Cynder laughed that even the rest join in

Tails gave Spyro a small gem that had the power to help them to return to their world. And to go to Mario and sonic world. Any time they want to.

Cynder stood close to Spyro. As Spyro held the gem with his claws he looks at every one well Merry Christmas to bad we can't stay any longer but we got to go. See yaaaaa….." said Spyro as he and Cynder faded away

See you guy very soon said Sonic as he wave good-bye to his friends Spyro and Cynder. Sonic turn to Luigi well I best be going to now." said Sonic and shook Luigi's hand.

Well Luigi take care and Keep it strong just like Mario said for us to do." And so Sonic and his friends from his world said good bye to every buddy as well and came to getter to as one sonic held a blue gem.(Just to let you guys Know it is not a chaos gem but a gem that was made By Tails)

Therefore, any way Sonic had return home at last with his friends that also live in his world.

Luigi was now by him self at the house. Peach had to go back to castle were she was needed. Luigi went to his bed and lay down. He looks at the other bed that was Mario, which was empty. Luigi felt very alone and more empty then the bed that was next to him.

After two hour. Sleep had finally clam him at last.

Far always in the mushroom Planet where the sun lies that keep the mushroom world nice and warm.

In the center or middle of the sun lies a life form that slept deeply. It was a dragon of light. The dragon open it eyes they were Blue and great peace gentleness was with in them. And it said. Do not worry my friends…My brother I will return home heroes always come home." I will come home……."

Out of the mist of history he'll come again  
Sailing on ships across the sea to a wounded nation  
Signs of a savior and fire on the water  
It's what we prayed for, one of our own

Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always a hero comes home

Deep in the heart of darkness sparks a dream of light  
Surrounded by hopelessness he finds the will to fight  
There's no surrender, always remember  
It doesn't end here, we're not alone

Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always a hero comes home

And he will come back on a crimson tide  
Dead or alive  
And even though we know the bridge has burned  
He will return... He will return!

Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero comes home  
He knows of places unknown  
But always a hero comes home

Someday he may carve his stone  
The hero comes home

He goes and comes back alone  
But always a hero comes home  
Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero come home!

* * *

**This is a song I do Not own it belongs to Idina Menzel, the song during the credits of Beowulf? Just to let you guys know one more time if you for got.**

**Well hope you guy like it and Merry Christmas.**


End file.
